


Hugs are the best

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hugs, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 21]Abraços são a melhor coisa que podemos receber,ainda mais quando veem recheados com amor e um toque de beijo…





	Hugs are the best

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HAWAII FIVE-0 (2010) e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Leonard Freeman** , criador da série (1968 – 1980) e **Peter Lenkov** , diretor do remake (2010 – 2018) além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 21 / Anivercitron III – Aniversário do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Saudosamente, foi-me sorteado o tema pá – objeto do De"Li"Pa 13.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: McDanno [Steve McGarrett X Daniel "Danno" Williams].
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa criada por [UDKL](http://udkl.tumblr.com/post/91853707685) e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Hugs are the best - 2017 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

— Eu juro que vou matar o desgraçado que inventou essa ideia de que tudo nessa maldita ilha tinha que ser enfeitado com abacaxis — ditou um muito exasperado Daniel Williams. Enquanto isso seu parceiro tentava o acalmar com palavras que nada pareciam adiantar.

— Danno relaxa, assim você vai ter um infarto.

Do outro lado da sala, encontrava-se seus companheiros de equipe, Chin Ho Kelly e Kono Kalakaua, primos e moradores nativos da dita ilha, chamada _Hawaii_.

— É mesmo, o Chefe está certo. Não fique assim não Danny — pediu Kono.

— Pra você falar é muito fácil, não é mesmo Kono?

— _Vish_ acho que hoje ele amanheceu com o pé direito — respondeu a havaiana se distanciando.

— Preocupa não prima, é fim de semana sem a Grace — intermediou Chin já ciente que a mudança de humor do outro se devia ao fato de não ter por perto a sua adora e única filha.

— Ah é mesmo — lamentou-se olhando triste para o loiro, — poxa foi mal Danny eu não sabia — ditou, mas o  _haole_ já se distanciava, empurrado para dentro de um dos escritórios por Steve e só pode ditar um pedido de desculpas pela metade, olhando-a com olhos ressentidos pelo ataque de fúria que tivera.

Dentro da sala, McGarret fechou as persianas do ambiente, deixando-os em completa privacidade. Com poucas palavras abraçou o outro, que enterrando o rosto em seu ombro chorou. Danny podia ter todo o porte físico e mental para ser um policial de primeira, mas nada disso removia o fato de que ele era um homem bastante sensível e o último trabalho resolvido nessa semana o havia deixado a flor da pele. Após um caso dos mais horríveis, onde uma mãe informara o desaparecimento de sua filha e descobriu-se depois que a menina havia sido enterrada no jardim da família após um acidente não relatado, o detetive encontrava-se visivelmente abalado.

E como geralmente ele sempre tinha por perto a presença de Grace, não tê-la consigo, mas longe a quilômetros de distância, do outro lado do mundo – mais especificamente na Inglaterra – não ajudava em nada em seus temores. Não quando ele ainda se lembrava da pá de jardinagem, repleta de abacaxis dourados em traços infantis que adornavam o que agora era a arma do crime. Não quando ele chegara em casa e notara que Grace tinha uma muito parecida e ao tentar comprar um modelo diferente, para poder apaziguar seu coração, encontrara tantas outras iguais.

Aquilo era muito para o coração de manteiga do detetive, que saiu do estabelecimento segurando as lágrimas, que se formavam em um misto de frustração e raiva. Mas para sua sorte, ele tinha Steve, que mesmo sendo por vezes o mais obtuso e ogro dos homens, sempre se tornava um porto seguro ao qual recorrer. Porto esse que agora o abraçava como se não houvesse amanhã, e que após todo o derramar de lágrimas, secou o rastro daquelas que em seu rosto sobrou e depois simplesmente o beijou.


End file.
